dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Gogeta Saga (SSJJ)
Evil Gogeta Saga is the seventh Saga of Dragon Ball AF Fan-Fiction. Main Event *Vegito becomes a Super Saiyan 2, 3 & 4 Plot Evil Gogeta has recently been born and uses his wishing abilities to make fusion permanent. Evil Gogeta unleashes his power causing earthquakes, lightning storms and blizzards. Goku attacks Evil Gogeta and is punched in gut causing him to fall to the ground. Vegeta flies in for attack, but Evil Gogeta is unfazed and knees him in the stomach. Evil Gogeta than raises his right and thrusts it across his body like his swiping ground unleashing a massive Kiai Blast blowing everyone away in the area except Jamie, Goku and Vegeta and destroying a majority of the highlands. As the dust settles Jamie appears with his Supreme Kai outfit half destroyed, Goku's winter outfit is damaged showing his turtle hermit outfit underneath and Vegeta's energy shield protected in himself. Jamie throws his earrings at Goku, and puts one on his left ear. Jamie magically restores Goku's clothes. Vegeta gets the second and puts it his right ear, fusing both of them into Vegito. Vegito immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan followed by Super Saiyan 2. Vegito tries to attack Evil Gogeta, but the Evil Saiyan still has the upperhand. Vegito tries again, but the fused Super Saiyan 2 is knocked to the ground. Vegito reappears and ascends to Super Saiyan 3. Vegito is still unable to hurt Evil Gogeta and is easily thrown around like a ragdoll. Evil Gogeta uuses a Kiai Cannon on him blasting him to the ground. Vegito starts wondering how to defeat and tries to become Super Saiyan 4, but realises his body hasn't experienced the form yet even when his fusees have confusing him. Jamie explains Potara resets a persons experiences of a current transformation, which is why Jakarot had to go through the Great Ape form. Since Vegeta's current form is Super Saiyan 4 it resets to before the form. Vegito uses the Power Ball technique allowing him to transform into a Golden Great Ape. Vegito starts thrashing around, nearly stepping on Piccolo and melting most of the snow with his flame breath. Vegito manages to regain his senses thanks to Vegeta and Transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Vegito destroys the power ball and then fights Evil Gogeta. Vegito is still not strong enough as his Galick Kamehameha is easily deflected destroying a distant island. Vegito tries to use his Perfect Game on him, but none of the moves faze him. Evil Gogeta blasts him away with his Evil Big Bang Kamehameha, sending flying into a mountain. Jamie tells Gohan, Goten and Trunks to power up to their best forms and channel their energy to Vegito. jamie uses the Blutz Wave device to allow Teen Gohan to become a Super Saiyan 4 returning to his adult form Goten, Jamie and Trunks become Super Saiyan 5s and start channelling energy to Vegito. Evil Gogeta tries to attack, but Piccolo intervenes. Piccolo fires a Super Light Grenade, but Evil Gogeta takes the hit. As the smoke settles Evil Gogeta is completely unharmed. Ultimate Fusions Evil Gogeta knees him in the stomach, and knocks him to the ground. Piccolo fights back, but none of his attacks faze him. Evil Gogeta flicks him in the head causing Piccolo to fall to ground and left in a comatose state. 17 becomes angered and tired of watching everyone fall, he flies off towards the battlefield. Android 17 kicks Evil Gogeta from behind the head and punches him several times in the chest to no avail. Evil Gogeta fires an Evil Kamehameha at him hoping he'd dodge it and let it hit Vegito and the others, but 17 uses his Barrier to hold it off. Jamie, Goten, Trunks return to the Super Saiyan 4 stage and Gohan back to his teen form as a Super Saiyan 3. Vegito is power level raises to match Evil Gogeta, meanwhile 17's barrier is destroyed and blast hits Vegito's area. After smoke disperse, its revealed that Jamie saved Android 17, while Vegito saved Goten, Trunks and Gohan. Vegito then sets them down and begins fighting Evil Gogeta alone. Vegito punches him into ground and fights Evil Gogeta underground causing tremors. Vegito blasts him with a Big Bang Cannon sending throw the underground, Vegito follows and the two resurfaces. They clash all over Earth, fighting evenly with one another. Vegito unleashes his Galick Kamehameha at Evil Gogeta, but he manages to escape blast using Instant Transmission. Evil Gogeta blasts him in the back with Final Flash, causing him to fall into the ocean. Vegito then stands and starts drawing energy from nature, the sun and nearby planets from many life forms except the people on earth. A spirit bomb equal to the size of the Large Spirit Bomb, and launches it at Evil Gogeta. He tries to stop it, but the attack is too much for him. The blast explodes seemingly killing Evil Gogeta, but he reappears after the Z-Fighters rejoice. He reveals that he survived via Instant Transmission, he then blast Vegito into a mountain. Vegito then draws more energy and then places hands like the Galick Gun fires a Spirit Gun however Evil Gogeta manages to dodge it. Vegito punches Evil Gogeta in gut and throws him into the ground. Evil Gogeta stands back up and blasts him with a Big Bang Attack, but Vegito deflects it to space causing an explosion the size of Earth. Evil Gogeta appears behind him and knocks him to the ground. Vegito gets back up, but Evil Gogeta fires a Continuous Final Flash at him covering the area in explosions. Vegito appears behind using the Instant Transmission, and draws in more energy to him. Evil Gogeta punches him throw a forest and Vegito manages to recover he draws his hands to his side a can, but this time cupping it like the turtle destruction wave and thrusts it like Galick Gun, shouting "Spirit Galick Kamehameha". Evil Gogeta realise its strong than him and tries to escape via Instant Transmission, but Jamie places him in a Full Nelson. Evil Gogeta accidentally wishes that Vegito defuse and that Goku and Vegeta couldn't use the potara method of fusion each other again. Vegito defuses much to his, Jamie's, Kibito Kai's and Old Kai's shock; cancelling his attack. New Plan In shock of Vegito's cheated defeat, Jamie weakens his grip allow the Evil Saiyan to knock him to the ground, and blast Vegeta and Goku away. Angered by this, Master Roshi opens a tub of tooth paste and places it on the ground. Kibito Kai realises what he is doing and teleports to Earth so he can assist him. They are then confronted by Evil Gogeta, he sees the tube of toothpaste and realises that they preparing to use the Evil Containment Wave. Yarijobe revives Piccolo with a sensu beans, and tells him of Evil Gogeta defeat of Vegito. Piccolo is angered and tries to figure out how to defeat him. Hypothetically he thinks of using potara on several people including Kibito Kai and Master Roshi. Master Roshi and Kibito Kai try to initiate the Evil Containment Wave, but Evil Gogeta starts firing Continuous Final Flash at them making them unable to stay still. Kibito Kai fires a Continuous Energy Blastt and Master Roshi fires his Original Kamehameha, but to no avail. Vegeta charges up and uses a Galick Blazer on him distracting him enough for Kibito Kai and Master Roshi to seal Evil Gogeta away in the tub of toothpaste. Kibito Kai and Master Roshi seal the tub and give it to Jamie before dying. Jamie sends it to the Dragon Realm and reminds Goku even never taught Goku the wish to get their. Chapters Evil Fusion *176 - Explosion of Power!! *177 - Return of Vegito! *178 - Vegito Falls!? *179 - Vegito Transforms!! *180 - Super Saiyan 4 vs. Evil Super Saiyan 4!! *181 - Vegito's Aid! *182 - Piccolo vs. Evil Gogeta! Ultimate Fusions at War *183 - Android 17 to the Rescue.. *184 - Round 2! *185 - Global Battle!! *186 - Vegito's Spirit Bomb!! *187 - A Never Ending Evil! *188 - The Strongest!! *189 - Vegito's Final Attack Sealing Evil Gogeta *190 - Vegito Defused!! *191 - A New Plan!! *192 - Kibito Kai's and Master Roshi's Choice!! *193 - Vegeta's Unsuspecting Attack *194 - Evil Gogeta Sealed! Battles *Goku and Vegeta vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Vegetto (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Piccolo vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Android 17 vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Master Roshi (Max Power), Kibito Kai & Vegeta vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Fan Fiction